


familiae vincula

by Aylen



Series: a capite ad calcem [20]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen
Summary: Artemis brings up the topic of family with his master.
Relationships: Julian Valerius/Artemis, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: a capite ad calcem [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283009
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	familiae vincula

It was a month or so after his purchase that Ari risked bringing up his mother. He waited for a calm night when Julian was in a good mood and they were in bed together, Julian typing on his phone and Ari cuddled up next to him. Only one lamp was on and Ari was beginning to feel sleepy, but he knew this was his chance. 

“Dominus?” he asks quietly. 

Julian hums, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Artemis resists the urge to groan in annoyance, giving Julian a tense smile. 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Ari swallows, overcome by nerves suddenly. 

“Ah, may I ask a question, Dominus?”

Julian hums an affirmative, his lips twitching, not looking away from his phone. Artemis swallows, pressing his lips together.

“Thank you. Ah…”

He’s silent for so long that Julian blinks, and puts his phone down. Artemis bites his lip and doesn’t look at his master. Julian hums and reaches down to pet his cheek. Artemis swallows again and pushes up so he’s sitting on his hip against the headboard. He keeps his eyes lowered nervously. 

“I, ah…” He’s suddenly emotional, a wave of longing for his mother coming over him. He whimpers and drops his head down further and Julian makes a pained noise, pulling Ari in with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, darling, what’s the matter? What was it you wanted to ask me?”

Artemis whines quietly and sniffs, wiping tears away. His throat hurts. “Mmm…” He takes a deep breath, the side of his face on Julian’s tunic, his tears wetting the blue fabric. “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s alright. Take your time.” Julian holds him and strokes his hair gently, shushing and squeezing him. Slowly, he calms down. 

“I was just wondering if I could… contact my māter,” he finally says, keeping his eyes firmly away from Julian’s face. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Julian said no. Probably find a way to sneak off and see her anyway, which Julian probably suspects. He sniffs again and hears Julian exhale, petting him again. 

“Of course, darling. Of course you can. Where does she live?” Julian asks, kissing his hair. Ari wets his lip and swallows thickly, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Um… where I grew up, where my former master lives. Near the Baths of Veranius.”

One of Julian’s eyebrows raise and his lips twitch. “Alright, well that’s not very far. Might have been more difficult if she lived outside Greater Rome.”

Artemis nods. “Yes… I… have not lived elsewhere, Dominus.”

Julian hums, stroking him gently. “You said you’d like to contact her but I’m assuming you’d also like to meet her again. And see her occasionally.”

“Oh, well, I—I wouldn’t assume to say so, Dominus,” Ari says quickly. “I—I mean I would like to, yes, but I wouldn’t… I mean only if you’re alright with me going…” He bites his lip and peers up at Julian. Julian gives him a soft look, and takes his chin to bring him in for a kiss. 

“Mm, I don’t mind,” Julian says with a small smile. “She’s your māter. You should see her again.” 

Artemis can’t help the relieved smile on his face at that. “Thank you, Dominus,” he says, kissing Julian’s hand. Julian breathes a laugh, stroking Ari’s cheek again. 

“You’re welcome. Don’t worry, little mouse. You’ll see her soon. I might… would you be alright with me being there? You can have privacy, of course but I would like to meet… your māter. See who raised my pretty boy.”

Artemis flushes red at the comment and can’t help his lips twitching up at the praise, if superficial. “Th-thank you, Dominus. Y-yes, that would be fine.” He looks down and fidgets. Julian’s lips twitch and he strokes Ari’s short, wavy hair gently. 

“Good… Now is your former master…”

Ari’s lips curl up and Julian hums. 

“He’s… he wasn’t cruel to me, Dominus,” Ari says after a minute. Though he still remembers being dragged away from his mother at fourteen to be sold to the highest bidder, making his bastard former master a hefty sum. The memory leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Hmm… would he disapprove of a meeting?”

Artemis presses his lips together. “I…” He glances at Julian away. “I don’t know, Dominus,” he says honestly. Probably.

“Can you contact her without him knowing?”

Artemis swallows again. “I… I don’t know, Dominus. I’ve sent her letters before, and then email. She could usually manage to meet me somewhere.”

“Hm. Alright. Well I’ll let you sort that out… talk to Markus about it, perhaps.”

“Yes, Dominus,” Ari says, sighing and leaning against Julian again. “Thank you, Dominus.”

“Mmm.” Julian just hums and stroke’s Ari’s hair, looking out the open window to the trees in the garden down below. 

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  _familiae vincula_ \- family bonds (if that translates correctly!)  
>  _dominus_ \- master  
>  _māter_ \- mother
> 
> Comments are always appreciated ♡
> 
> [tumblr](https://milarca.tumblr.com/) | [dreamwidth](https://aylen.dreamwidth.org/) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca)
> 
> Also now 2770 AUC has a discord server that you're welcome to join - contact me anywhere for a link :-)


End file.
